


Christmas Eve is Lover's Day

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Intertwined: Two Hearts, One Legacy [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Traditions around the world, Darkshipping, Darkshipping fluff (if darkshipping can be fluffy), Librashipping, M/M, post cannon, rivals coming together for a common cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Steeling himself once again he pressed his fingers and palms together and bowed just enough to appear respectable and desperate at once “Will you please help me find the perfect Christmas Eve gift for Yugi? Please.”It was a good thing Atem was leaning against the door. If not the ex-King was certain he’d have fallen over.Or the one in which two rivals decide to join forces to find the perfect Christmas Eve present for their lovers--and get a few unexpected surprised of their own when the day arrives.
Relationships: Atem/Thief King Bakura, Marik Ishtar/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Intertwined: Two Hearts, One Legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493150
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Eve is Lover's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my girl Orochi-Dragon14 who first got me into Darkshipping! She's been going through some rough spots lately and I was hoping some nice Darkshipping fluff (if darkshipping can ever be fluffy) would make her smile! MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRL!!!
> 
> Quick note: So for those of you who have been following my Intertwined Series, this is sort of a filler installment of the series, but ended up turning into the bridge I needed to really jump into the more meatier ideas i have for later ;)  
> Also Marik mentions he changed the pronunciation of his name in this so little note: in a lot of Asian languages L and R have reverse sounds so the letter L sounds like the letter R and the letter R sounds like the letter L, so Marik's real name (which is Malik) would be pronounced Mare-ick instead of Mal-ik. Malik is an Arabian name that means king which totally fits but given Takehashi knew he'd be writing for a Japanese audience, i've decided to use the English spelling of his name to match the sound. His claiming hat he changed the pronunciation is to confirm his new life style since i severely doubt he wanted to stay in Egypt after his tramamtic childhood.

As he stood on the threshold, shaking hands poised to knock, Marik had never been so nervous in his entire life. Steeling himself with the memory of why he was here, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the Kame Game shop’s apartment door.

Pharaoh...Atem, answered the door looking excited for all of a second before he caught sight of him and his bright features curled into a controlled indifference.

“Hello, Marik,” the greeting was neither warm nor icy merely even and tolerable yet his posture carried all the imposing dominance it must’ve had in life for Marik felt even more nervous because of it. “If you are looking for Yugi I’m afraid he is not here. He and Ryou are Christmas shopping.”

“Actually, you’re the one I came to see,” Marik confessed unable to meet the man’s eye.

“You...have?” Atem looked surprised. Marik was well aware of Atem’s...”opinions” towards him. True, he may have forgiven Marik for the actions he committed—both the ones committed while possessed by his darker, angrier past self and the Russian Roulette style duels he’s subjected him (and as an unfortunate consequence, Yugi) to that _were_ his fault—but that didn’t necessarily mean Atem _liked_ him. Or trusted him— _especially_ not with his sweet-natured and gentle-hearted _abiou_ whose heart Marik had already broken once when his Namu identity had been exposed.

 _Nonetheless_...Yugi _had_ forgiven him and decided to give the boy a chance to prove himself first as a friend then as a lover and though he knew full well of Atem’s opinion on the matter he also knew Atem well enough that he wouldn’t interfere with Yugi’s decisions or possible happiness no matter how much he disliked it. And to the former Pharaoh’s credit he _had_ become less hostile, his former fiery glares of utter promise had softened to a simple dislike and then a cool tolerance. The two had formed a truce of sorts when it came to Yugi in that respect and though he and Yugi had become an “official” couple only a few months ago Atem still did not necessarily like Marik.

Marik knew it too, but he also knew that Yugi adored Atem and their bond was strong and Atem _was_ the only person who cared for Yugi as much as he did—hence the purpose for this visit.

Steeling himself once again he pressed his fingers and palms together and bowed just enough to appear respectable and desperate at once “Will you please help me find the perfect Christmas Eve gift for Yugi? Please.”

It was a good thing Atem was leaning against the door. If not the ex-King was certain he’d have fallen over.

X X X

“So you wish for my help in planning a Christmas Eve surprise for Yugi?” Atem sounded half surprised and poured his rival another mug of coffee. Never let it be said the the ex-king was not a gracious host. His poor mother would roll in her sarcophagus otherwise.

Malik nodded, lilac eyes determined.

Atem sad down, sighed. “Well...You might be better off asking Ryou, I’m afraid I’m not very familiar with how people in Japan celebrate—“

“I don’t want to know how people in Japan celebrate Christmas,” Malik cut him off in one breath, growing bolder with each word. “I want to know how _Yugi_ likes to celebrate Christmas.” He paused, bit his lip, took a gulp of black, bitter coffee without grimacing. “You’re important to him more than anyone else and you know him the best. He loves this time of year and this is our first Christmas Eve together. I wanna do something special for him... _just_ for him.”

Atem pauses at the declaration, his own hot black coffee burning his hands, and sighed. Unlike other countries, Christmas was more festive and ceremonial than religious in Japan and Christmas Eve was a day reserved especially for lovers. Yugi has been particularly excited this year _because_ it was the first one he’d be celebrating with someone who truly loved him, and—as much as it _burned_ Atem to admit it—Marik _did_ love Yugi and it was sweet he wanted to do something extra special to show his aibou just how much he loved him.

His fingers subconsciously moved to brush the pale purple crystal at his throat shaped like half a heart.

It really _was_ kind of sweet.

It made him want to do something similar...even if he already knew not to expect anything in return.

“I will help you,” he finally said.

Marik paused in his sip.

“I will help you find a gift and plan something special for Yugi on Christmas Eve but,” he cut off Marik’s gratitude with a raised finger. “On one condition.”

“Name it!” Marik perked up delighted, certain in his accomplishment.

“You will help _me_ select the perfect gift for _my_ lover and you are not to ask me who it is.”

Marik _certainly_ had not expected that.

X X X

They entered the foreign landscape with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. An explosion of sights, sounds and sensations bombarded them all at once: steel and glass and concrete were punctured by bright twinkling lights and neon signs and festive decorations. Glass door fronts glittered with decoration and giant sale signs advertising wares and each store was like a small house. Multiple floors wrapped around the open center and a glass ceiling poured in light from the roof. A single layer could’ve fit an entire bazaar and there were at least four layers all packed with people: shoppers, children, vendors, food carts, music blasting from everywhere and nowhere. Bright lights blinded them both and sounds blasted in their ears. It was too much at once.

“So,” Atem rubbed his arms nervously, his fuzzy black coat helping combat the cold but not his anxiety. “This is a shopping mall.”

If Marik’s motorcycle made him nervous, this terrified him.

“I suppose so,” Marik rubbed the back of his neck just as nervous. “I’ve only been to a few but none as big as this.”

“Well it is KaibaCorp,” Atem scoffed blowing one of his bangs out of his face. “He never did do anything half-assed.”

Marik swallowed a snort of laughter. “Did you just make a joke?”

Atem shrugged, grumbling. “I can’t sound poised all the time.”

Marik frowned “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Atem said less harsh. “It’s just...a lot to take in.” Truth be told the time outside the puzzle had prepared him somewhat for the strangeness and otherworldly advancements of the modern world but Yugi’s body had been more accustomed to them and thus the onslaught of car honks, electric lights, smog-thick air and the general cacophony if noise and sites the city provided were...muted. Now that he has his own flesh, his own body virgin if all these new sensations and senses it was...overwhelming at times. Yugi helped him with them, as did Bakura (whose constant high jacking of Ryou’s body in the past and helped him become much more accustomed, must faster, to the alien new area that was so dramatically different from ancient Kemet it was almost terrifying.

“Yeah,” Malik rubbed the back of his head again. “I get that. It took me a while to adjust too.”

Atem states at him for a long moment, confused, before remembrance and realization flashed behind his mind. His eyes widened, horrified at the thought of bringing up such horrible things and moved to apologize but Marik just shook his head.

“It’s okay. Trust me I’m over it, well...” he frowned “Maybe not over it, but it’s not gonna kill me. I will say though living underground in a cult with no access to modern technology and an asshole father like mine sucked just as much as it sounds like. It took me a whole year before I could handle it and that was just Egypt! Japan was worse...and better, if I’m being honest.”

“Is that why you chose to stay here instead of going with your sister?” Atem asked realizing it was the first time he had.

He nodded. “Changed the provocation of my name and everything, Trust me, though she won’t be there long. Neither will Rishad. None of us really felt like Egypt was ever our home...not when...” he paused unable to explain it.

“Not when you’ve grown up knowing and experiencing what it was like during its moment of greatness, compared to...what it is now.”

It had not surprised Atem when Marik has requested to return with Yugi and the rest of them to Japan instead of staying in the land where he was all but a prisoner at the hands of his own father. Judging from the lack of surprised on Ishizu and Rishad’s faces this was not a sudden decision on his part either. Atem could not blame him. The young man’s tragic past aside, Atem himself had found it devastating that the once beautiful and tolerant nation he had ruled as a king was little more than a broken shadow of its former self. He could no longer live there even if he had no other choice. To his relief, Bakura simply hadn’t wanted to.

He hasn’t realized how long he’s been musing until Marik gently shook his shoulder, snapping him from his trance.

“Hey, if this is too much, we can go somewhere else? Less crowded?”

“Thank you, Marik,” Atem smiled for the first time. “But we’re already here. It would be a waste to go somewhere else.”

With renewed confidence, he swaggered forward, his stride carrying all the grace and regality of a living god. “Let’s go find the perfect gift to show our boyfriends we love them.”

Marik exuberantly followed him. “So it is a guy then? Your lover?”

Atem shot him a glare.

Marik threw his hands up in defense, smiling “I know, I know, I’m not asking but I can’t help you find a gift if I don’t know at least some things about them right?”

Atem humped, compromising. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“So...” Marik tested following him as they examined the myriad of stores for any that looked promising. “What’s he like?”

Atem smirked. “He’s a bold, brazen bastard with an unusually good habit for pissing me off. He’s crass as a jackal, gentle as a lion and is by far the most wild and passionate man I’ve ever met,” a smirk curled across Atem’s face as he spun around to Marik’s shocked blushing face. “In _every_ way that implies.”

The Egyptian’s eyes bulged. “I...didn’t know you were so...bold.”

Atem’s smirked widened and he turned ahead, Marik calling after him “It’s not Kaiba, right?”

Atem nearly tripped over his boots.

X X X

Six hours.

Six hours they’d been at the mall.

Six hours they had soldiered through store after store combating sales clerks, advertisements, and determined “Santa elves”. And yet all their pain and suffering had amounted to was absolute zilch.

Atem folded his arm across the table in what was oddly called a Food Court, pressed his forehead to his palm and took a huge gulp of coffee black and bitter as ink—the only thing he and Malik had managed to agree on. The magnificent gods-blessed healing elixir did _wonders_ for their bulging migraines, light-burned eyes and ungodly sore muscles Ra and Horus he was _tired_ : He feet throbbed, they ached so much, his back was stiff, his arms were stiff and he was sore in places he didn’t think it was possible to be sore.

Marik looked no better—if his disheveled hair, the exhausted slump of his spine, and the semi-pathetic way he nursed his coffee were any indication.

“Well...that was a bust.” He finally said

Atem nodded not even bothering to life his head. “You know, you don’t have to try so hard.”

Marik shot up blinking at him.

“I know you want to find Yugi something perfect, but he already loves you and he’s always preferred simple things. You don’t _have_ to find him something today? We could always come back after you’ve done a little research, googled…”

“I wanna find something today,” Marik cut Atem off, stealing himself. “If I did all that then it wouldn’t be special, and I want to do something special for him…” With a romantic sigh and a goofy, love-struck grin curling across his face that, to Atem’s utter amazement, seemed to magically resurrect what six hours of continually unsuccessful shopping had sucked from his soul, he began. “I have this…vision of what I want to give him for Christmas Eve…” he took a breath, swooning. “It’ll be Christmas Eve night, I pick him up, I’ll take his hand and we’ll walk down the streets, admiring all the lights and Christmas displays. It’ll be snowing so we’ll try and catch snowflakes because he loves snowflakes, We’ll wander through the Christmas markets, pass Kaibaland on the way back to my apartment just as the final light show turns on, and then when we go back to my apartment, he’ll step into the kitchen and see I made his favorite burger recipe and after we eat, we’ll sit on the couch, drink hot chocolate and when he opens my present, and sees a physical representation of how much I love him, he’ll be so happy…” Malik melted into a swoon and Atem swore he saw an explosion of pink hearts bursting off and around him like a never-ending barrage of fireworks.

He slumped guiltily back into his chair….it all sounded…romantic…and something Yugi would absolutely love—especially the burgers since Marik’s homemade burgers were his favorite thing in the entire world.

“I think Yugi would love that whether you got him a present or not.”

“Really?” Marik perked up and to his surprise Atem smiled back.

“Yes, I do. I’m not much of a holiday person myself, but Yugi absolutely loves it and I think he will enjoy that very much.” There was something unspoken in those words that made Marik’s eyes bulge whether it was from relief or gratitude or both he’d never know but he returned the King’s smile and nodded.

“Are you and…your lover doing anything special?” he asked.

Atem shrugged. “I’m not sure, to be honest. He’s…never been the romantic type.” Atem snorted. Now _that_ was an understatement. “Not that I’ve ever minded, I’ve never cared for all those stuffy, showy, frivolous romantic things anyway.” He paused and unspoken continuation on his lips.

“But…” Marik beat him to it. “Sometimes you wish he would?”

Atem paused again. “Sort of, it’s…” he smiled “It’s the little things he does, which are all the more meaningful because they’re so rare, I suppose. I guess that’s why I wouldn’t want to get him something as well…I want to show him that even if our relationship isn’t like other relationships, it still means something to me…” And he was determined to do just that. No matter how many more overly perky salesreps with no regards for personal space and didn’t know what “no” meant he had to punch in the face in self-defense.

“In that case,” Marik grinned, “you should get him something practical but memorable, you know like something he can wear or use all the time, but still has some kind of sentimental value, like something from his past.”

Atem chuckled. “Well, by that logic the perfect way to top of your date with Yugi is to get him a _shakba_ gift.” It was an intriguing idea though, Atem had to admit, but the problem with that was Bakura didn’t exactly have a lot of memorials. In fact, the only thing Atem could recall him caring for aside from the other half of the _shakba_ necklace Atem now wore, was his father’s old coat.

Atem and Malik’s eyes shot open at the exact same time. “I know what to get!”

X X X

“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone, Atem?” Yugi asked again, tying on a scarf.

“Yes, abiou, I’ll be alright,” Atem ushered him alone. “Now hurry up, Marik will be here soon.”

Yugi sighed. “I just don’t want to leave you alone on Christmas Eve.”

“Yugi,” Atem said sternly. “I will be fine, I promise.” His abiou didn’t look convinced but let the issue drop. “Alright, alright, so,” he blushed. “You think Marik will like m gift?”

“He’s going to _adore_ it.” Atem smirked. _He’d_ helped Yugi pick it out after all, and if the sight of Yugi in candy-cane striped leggings sleeves and white fur-trimmed sleeveless green and red dress didn’t give the man a heart attack then maybe there was hope for the Egyptian.

The doorbell rang. “That’ll be him, off you go.”

“Alright, alright,” Yugi smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Yugi?” Atem waved him off, watching the two leave.

Standing alone in the empty game shop—Grandpa was visiting the Hopkins—he sighed, pulled on his favorite gothic-style winter coat and walked outside. Snow crunched beneath his feet and the wind was cold, but he ignored it. Despite his desert upbringing—and a rather humiliating experience where he mistook his first snowfall for the sky falling during the night—the Japanese winters had grown on him. The beautiful branches encases in snow and ice and the lights sparkling behind them making them glow like crystals…he wanted to share it with someone…he wanted to share it with him.

He raced the entire way to the apartment Bakura shared with Ryou, who was apparently having a building party when he arrived because Bakura had purposely chosen to make himself scarce to Ryou’s own annoyance. His friend had invited him to say of course, but Atem humbly declined and dragged his feet home, frustrated and furious and determined to beat sense into that stupid, selfish, inconsiderate thief as soon as he figured out where he’d—

“Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

Atem shrieked and jumped back nearly crashing into the still open doorway behind him. Scrambling for the light switch, in a single flick of light, there materialized Bakura in all his annoying handsome glory, infuriating smirk and all, as he sat arrogantly on the couch, one leg thrown over the other and his hands folded behind his head.

Atem blinked. Then blinked again, overcome by shock.

“What the fuck are you sitting here in the dark?” It struck him then that in his furious haze he hadn’t needed to unlock the front door. “Did you...break in?”

Bakura scoffed. “Bah! Please! Tell your brat the old man really needs to invest in a security plan! I practically strolled in here!”

The way he practically _swaggered_ off that couch, so carefree, so thoughtless. It was the last straw.

Atem exploded. “Are you fucking serious!”

“I am,” Bakura said unphased “Now let’s go into the kitchen.”

“Are you serious! We’re in the middle of an argument and you’re hungry!”

“No, I just want you to go into the kitchen.”

“I will not, you thoughtless, selfish, inconsiderate—“

“And you can yell at me all you want later now go into the kitchen,” Bakura cut him off sounding almost pleadingly.

Atem screeched in utter frustration and stormed across the house, purposely shoving his thoughtless boyfriend aside. “What could possibly be so important in the damn blasted kit—”

Atem froze mid-step, speechless in wonder and amazement.

Bakura swagger up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest. “I’ll take it by your jaw-dropped expression that you like it then.”

Liked it… _liked it_! Atem was speechless: the whole kitchen had been decorated with brilliant rainbow colored Christmas lights that seemed to dance and flicker on and off to some carol playing on the radio, offset by a few light up snowmen. A chandelier of white lights had been set up over the kitchen table with gossamer mesh making it look ethereal and reminding him strangely of Egypt. A bouquet of red, blue and purple water lilies, his favorite flower was on the table next to what looked like a short cake loaded on top with silky icing and strawberries occupying the part of the table he usually sat was a giant stuffed great-white shark wrapped with a big bright red ribbon—he’d almost forgotten about it until now and ran over to hug it. It was just as soft and squeezable as he remembered.

Still stunned, he whirled and found Bakura staring at him, that annoying smirk was still there but it was offset by something warm in the Thief’s eyes.

“Happy Christmas Eve, My King”

“You...did...all...this...me?”

“I’ll take your stuttering shock to mean you like it?” He smirked all confidence.

“You got me a stuffed shark?”

“Relax, darling I _bought_ it.”

“You _bought_ this? Not ‘liberated’, not ‘borrowed’ _bought_?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah, come on give me some credit.”

“And...the cake?”

“It’s a strawberry cake but apparently it’s also called a Christmas cake but win-win since you love strawberries.”

“I do. How do you know that?” He hasn’t told him.

“Remember that time Ryou dragged us all to the new bakery in town and you ordered a parfait and then loaded it with strawberries? That was a bit of a hint”

He did.

“You bought me a cake? Why?”

Bakura barked out a laugh. “Please, you put away sweets like a lion eats meat! And never gain a pound!” He praised.

Atem blushed.

“And no, I didn’t but the cake, I made it.” Bakura corrected, grinning.

“You made it!?” Atem nearly jumped out of his skin. “Since when do you bake?”

“Pft, have you _tried_ Ryou’s cooking?” Bakura arched a brow. “I made him a deal. He pays the rent, I do all the cooking and stay out of trouble. It’s a win-win.”

Atem nodded. “And this?” He held up the shark.

Bakura shrugged. “I saw you gushing over it once but your brat said you already had too many stuffed animals and wouldn’t let you buy it. The fact that this will piss him off too is simply a bonus.”

“But the lights...”

“Well, you weren’t exactly subtle with how much you like them. You’ve been going ga-ha over every single light display in this city.”

Atem blushes. It was true but still. “I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Yeah, well,” the man looked away as if he was embarrassed. “Apparently Christmas Eve is for lovers or something and while I don’t _need_ a single day to care about you, I thought you’d like it and—why are you staring at me like that?”

Atem’s wide-starry eyes and curled, shinning smile were the only warning he had before Atem pounced, tacking the man to the ground, shark in hand and all into a hug and squeezed him tightly

Oh Goods stop! Get off!” Bakura shrieked and shoved at the smaller boy but Atem’s happy clamp was like steel and eventually the man was forced to surrender and collapsed against the kitchen floor with his frustratingly sweet and sentimental boyfriend on his lap. He resolved to simply stroking his hair instead. “I’m glad you liked your gift.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Atem raced into the hall and came back with a crumbly wrapped present in his hands and a beaming smile. “Happy Christmas!”

Bakura blinked, tore it open easily. His eyes widened and his lips parted when he unraveled a long burgundy trench coat with a white leather interior and a wide tail almost like…

“This looks…a lot like…”

“Your fathers coat,” Atem filled, siting crossed-legged on the floor in front of him. “I know it’s not exactly the same or has the same sentimental value as the other one but—“

He was cut off when Bakura placed the coat on the floor and swallowed his lips in a hot, hungry kiss filled with so much love and force that they both fell back from it. Atem wrapped his arms around Bakura’s neck and kissed him back. Vaguly he felt the man lifting him off the floor, carrying him. He didn’t break away until he was unceremoniously dumped on the table, both of them panting and their eyes dark and flashing with desire.

“I take it you like it then?” Atem cocked his head to the side coquettishly.

Bakura smirked like a serpent. “If I know Marik the brat’s gonna be out all night right?”

Atem nodded.

“Good,” he grinned, smirk widening. “Then I can show you _just_ how much I like it.”

“What about my cake?” Atem teased.

“Oh don’t worry,” Bakura promised, dragging the plate forward. “I’m sure we’ll figure out a use for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a random idea i came up with after recalling the burgandy trench coat i had bakura wear in Little Red Dress that it was heavily implied Atem gave him. Now it confirmed ^^  
> That said this one takes place BEFORE Little Red Dress chronologically since i figured it offered better transition, but this was a cute idea i wanted to run with.
> 
> So cultural note: Christmas is not celebrated in Japan the way it is in America or Europe since there isnt a big Christian population but it does include a lot of festive stuff like Christmas markets, light displays, etc. Christmas Eve is a lovers day celebrated similar to Valentine's Day and the popular Christmas Cake (meant to be like Fruit cake) is actually Strawberry short cake! So i ran with that!
> 
> Gotta this one was a lot trickier to write then my other oneshots for this series so far, as it required a lot more substance, but it was a fun challenge nonetheless:)
> 
> I really wanted to write a darkshipping fluff piece but given its dark shipping and not exactly fluffy I felt this was the best way it could go :) hope you all like it. I kept struggling with Atem and Bakura being in character this chapter so I hope they make sense ;)  
> As always read, review, comment, and go nuts!


End file.
